Electronic equipment using semiconductor device is essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipment is becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Thus, manufacturing of the electronic equipment includes more and more steps of assembly and involves various materials for producing the semiconductor device in the electronic equipment. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on simplifying the steps of production, increasing a production efficiency and lowering an associated manufacturing cost on each electronic equipment.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the semiconductor device smaller and more multifunctional. The semiconductor device comprises numbers of components overlaying on each other and several electrical interconnection structures for electrically connecting the components between adjacent layers, such that the final size of the semiconductor device as well as the electronic equipment is minimized. However, as different layers and components include different kinds of materials with different thermal properties, the semiconductor device in such configuration would have delamination and bondability issues. The poor bondability between components would lead to delamination of components and yield loss of the semiconductor device. Furthermore, the components of the semiconductor device includes various metallic materials which are in limited quantity and thus in a high cost. The yield loss of the semiconductor would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus the manufacturing cost would increase.
Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small and high performance semiconductor device. Thus, manufacturing the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor reliability of the electrical interconnection, development of cracks within components and delamination of layers. Thus, there is a continuous need to improve the method for manufacturing the semiconductor device in order to solve the above deficiencies.